Hallway wars
by raia summers
Summary: WHAT really goes on
1. Chapter 1

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IN FRONT OF MY LOCKER !" pushing and yelling and occasionally tripping was the average high school hallway lifestyle. " MOVE MOVE MOVE" day dreaming and insiders with a inventive handshake going on " IM LATE FOR CLASS CAN YOU PLESSSSSE MOVE FROM INFRONT OF MY LOCKER ! PLEASE ….NOW!" oh and you cant forget the sexually active kids making out or "disappearing" to who knows where.

*ziiiiiing..zing dingggg* " when are they going to get that bell fixed" ms. Cartwrite complains as a mob of kids pour through the door . obviously late for no reason.

" alright , page number 465 chapter 5. silent reading with a 1 min break in between" of course no class was really going to read silently . honestly why do the teachers even say silent reading it always ends up one of two way . everyone texts during the class or the teacher constantly strains their voice to tell us to shut the hell up. every teacher starts the year out yelling there head off for us to be quiet soon learning were just a hopeless cause .

" psst . you get my text last night ?" Tammy threw a pencil at Lin room across the table " yeah , your stupid what the hell were you thinking" lin " why didn't you respond to me!" Tammy grabbed her pencil back before lin could grab it.

" i was asleep stupid it was 3 in the morning" Lin sunk into her chair supposedly masking the fact she was talking to Tammy.

" you should have been there lin it was amazing ! and the bo..""

"shut up Tammy! i dont want to here about how you were stupid and got drunk dont you have some other blaze friends to talk too instead " Lin moved her chair away from Tammy

"Whats the matter with you , your just pissy because your the weakest link out of the group , and your mom wouldn't let you out" Tammy kicked Lin's chair. the rest of the class Tammy and Lin didn't talk. on the way out the door Lin caught up with Tammy " For your information if i wanted to go i could have but im not stupid and get drunk out of my mind just to get in some guys pants" Tammy got lost in the crowed before she could respond .

"peter get your crap out of my locker already" Ona threw a couple notebooks out of her locker along with his sweater onto the hallway floor.

"I told you i have no where to keep , its not like its in your way" Peter picked up his sweater.

" Sharing lockers is for couples Peter! we broke up last week i want your crap out of my way" Ona kicked his notebook under the lockers and tossed out a couple pencils at peters head.

"IM telling you ona ! i didn't do anything with Amanda! why are you getting so worked up about it " Peter scrambled to get all his stuff off the floor.

" Like it even matters anymore Peter , you have till tomorrow to get your crap out of my locker or its going in my cats litter box!" Ona picked up Peters notebook and left him there.

Every teenage couple has there problems . theirs the couple that always fights or there the couple that seems perfect ...but has some secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

"LOGAN! Wait up " Joyce sprinted down the hallway trying to catch up "Joyce im late can we talk later " Logan said well walking backwards . as Joyce got closer Logan's pace picked up.

" Logan its important ... its about last night" Joyce sped up

" yeah and it was great Joyce , just like we imagined .. okay now i got to go . it can wait "

Joyce gave up running after her boyfriend and turned around . Logan and Joyce were the star couple of the school , perfect family perfect house , perfect faces and perfect couple. Logan treated Joyce like a queen and in return Joyce was the trophy girlfriend. Joyce was the smartest girl in the class and always had a smile well around Logan . they had everything planned ..except this.

"Hey Joyce , what are you doing down here you don't take any classes on level A" Tammy was standing in front of her locker next to Joyce.

" well i umm needed to .. Tammy can we go outside" Joyce crossed her arms and almost grew small . " well id miss science class and that would be HORRIBLE. so yeah sure lets go" The two girls made there way out side. The sun was out and you could here a few birds chirping in the distance.

" Joyce whats up ? you never talk to me" Tammy sat down on the grass next to the table . Joyce carefully brushed her skirt back and sat on the bench.

" What that's not true i do talk to you its just .. well Logan and "

" enough said Joyce what he do cheat on you ive been saying that you should dump him from day one hes a douc.." Joyce got stiff and cut Tammy off

"No! Tammy i think im pregnant !" The air got cold .

" Joyce i .. coming out here wasn't so smart if i miss another class Mr. Holden going to suspend me " Tammy stood up and hurried inside . Joyce wasn't all the concerned about getting to class . after all she had bigger problems to worry about.

*ZIIIIING ZINNNNNG DINNNG* The hallways filled in a hurry with student dying to get to lunch. No school lunch is ever good a matter of fact the tend to be horrible " It looks like my cat threw up on my plate" Ona set her plate down on the table . After all who even eats at lunch. beware high school lunch .. it ends in drama.

"Hey peter" Amanda Greenlan slid in next to peter. Amanda was no where near the popular type . but she was admired .. by the males in the school . she was not average you would say. " Amanda what do you want " peter sighed and moved his tray over.

" oh poor peter that stupid girlfriend of yours giving you problems" Amanda set her hand on peters back , shurugging her hand off he proclaimed " No ! Amanda no Ona isn't giving me any problems she never did until we broke up! now please leave me alone"

"Onas stupid peter and your should know that plus .. did she tell you she was hooking up with logan!" Amanda picked her tray up and moved.

"Logan ? wait peter did she say logan . Ona and my Logan were ..." Joyce got frantic

"Shut up Joyce . its Amanda don't worry"

"Peter Amanda is up your ass constantly and she hates Ona ... what if shes telling the truth"

Peter threw his tray off the table in a rage " SHUT UP JOYCE!" and he stormed out the lunch room door.

"hey Lin" Tammy caught Lin walking by

"Tammy i told you i don't want to here it " Lin kept walking . " Lin its not about that . i mean your not really upset over a stupid story are you. "

Lin looked up at Tammy " NO tammy im not upset about the stupid story i just sick of hearing them. i bet you dont even get drunk anyways your just tryingg to get in Martys pants and you know it "

Tammy now red in the face let go of Lins arm "My best friend just told me i wanted to get in her boyfriends pants... and i thought this day would never come. i cant believe you Lin."

Lin almost crying " Marty would never go for you any ways" and she walked away .


	3. Chapter 3

"OMG I ASKED NICE THE FIRST TIME! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY PEOPLE" Allora pushed someone out from in front of her locker. Getting to your locker can be a bit of work in High school. Most kids try and avoid the locker. "Really thanks people you left trash infront of my locker!" Allora kicked some papers into the air " PICK UP YOUR TRASH AND MOVE !" and she stormed off.

Tora and Zofeya were Most defiantly not the coolest kids in the school . In fact they were the Odd balls of the School but at least they were drama free.. from each other. The two girls were pretty content they had lockers together but had turned one into a closet and the other one they shared. they sat next to each other in

" yeah your funny tora" Zofeya started to grab her notebooks out of the locker.

"ZOFEYA GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!" Tora started to jump up and down

Zofeya laughed "WHAT!"

"Im moving Zofeya! my mom and i are moving ! im so excited" Zofeya's smile slipped away

"Moving Tora .. away from my house ! hows that exciting ! i think it sucks" Zofeya slammed the locker closed.

Tora still jumping "Its excting Zofeya ! come on jump with me!" Zofeya just stood there .

"Okay fine dont jump... i talked to Rafe last night . im moving closer to him" Zofeya sat on the heater across from the lockers.

"really?"

"Yeah and hes coming over tomorrow, Zofeya my moms going to be out for the day ..." The two girls laughed hysterically. " so how did Friday go with Jet"

Zofeya laughed " I dont know ask Allora " Tora sighed

"Come on your acting stupid lets go to class" Tora picked up her bag "plus you so want him" Tora ran off and Zofeya ready to attack followed

* * *

Ona sat in her advanced math class . It was the one math class Peter and Ona didn't have together. Ona wasn't sure why she had grabbed Peters sweater but she knew she missed wearing it. She missed the late nights and the stupid stuff Peter did, yeah it made her upset sometimes but it wasnt anything she couldnt forgive. If it Wasnt for Amanda maybe they would still be together ...after all Peter said that nothing happend and Ona could always trust Peter.

*zinnnnng diigiigigigigi zingggg*

"That stupid bells going to fall of the wall one day! and i hope its on my head" slammed her books on the table " Im in NO mood for this class to get on my nerves ! silent reading page 45- 66 NO break . start" The students slid down and started to text , not read , Really no teen is going to read for 50 min. Ona still had Peters sweater in her bag ; Peter sat infront of Ona. As Peter read he had no clue that Ona might be re thinking everything. Once class was over everyone poured out . Ona slowly got up . was she going to regret this ?

"Ona!" Peter sprinted to the lockers .

" yeah?" Peter noticed Ona wasnt throwing his stuff out of the locker . a matter of fact she was wearing his sweater.

"Hey umm i was ...coming for my stuff , i dont want fugaboo to use it more then i do" the two laughed at her cats outragious name "Hey Ona your laughing .. does this mean your not mad , cuz if you are id like my sweater back" Ona got quiet and blushed

"Peter did Amanda really .. well did you reall..."

Cutting off Ona " THE better question is , did you and Logan hook up !" Peter stood stiff and straight

"What! Petter.. LOGAN?" Ona sat on the floor looking up at peter

"Amanda saw you guys ! and you acused me off cheating when you were down another guys pants ! Ona Logan has a girlfriend ! ... at least Amanda actually does stuff"

"I cant believe i was stupid enough to give you another chance" Ona stood up and opened her locker. As she threw Peters stuff out he proclaimed

"Give me another chance ! Are you crazy! i wouldnt want to date you again if i was payed !" Ona stripped the sweater and stomped on it

"Thats right because your to busy wasting your own money on Amanda for one night!" Peter pushed Ona off of his sweater.

"Were just not meant to be Ona get that through your thick ritch spoiled head!" he picked up his stuff and walked away .

Ona screamed after him "BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!" and began to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

*Buzz buzz* Lins pocket vibrated "_1 new message_"

Mom: Hey sweetie, don't forget you have a doctors appointment today, Tammy can come over after if you want

Lin closed the phone . she wanted desperately for Tammy to come over. she hadn't hung out with Tammy in over a week since she found out she had cancer. Lins mom was more calm about the cancer then Lin expected . after all Lin was really scared , she would give anything to tell Tammy the truth but she didn't want to risk it. Once Tammy found out she'd be sad and want to pitty Lin . it was just better if Tammy wasn't around to see Lin like this.

*ZINNNNG ZINNNG DINNNG*

The class left the room . Lin stared at her phone , after a long thought she opened it up

TO:Tammy

From: Lin: Can we Talk ? meet me the bathroom doors ... you know the locker hang out

Lin closed her phone and took a deep breath.. was it worth it , did she really need Tammy around for this . Lin left the room.

When Lin round the corner Tammy was reading a book sitting by the lockers.

"Tammy!" Lin sped up and sat next to Tammy.

"Come to cuss me out some more " Tammy moved her stuff so that it separated the two girls sitting next to each other.

"Tammy its not like that i want to .." Tammy wasn't ready to talk and she was most defiantly not letting lin

"Lin! i don't need your stupid apologies... i dont even know why the hell i came here" Tammy stood up , going to snatch her bag Lin grabbed Tammy's hand.

"NO! Tammy listen to me. IM NOT ANGRY AND IM NOT APOLIGIZING !IM TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT IF YOU WOULD JUST SIT DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! FOR GOD SAKE I DON'T HAVE FOREVER!" Lin stood up to eye level and pushed Tammy back into a seated position.

"Dont have forever! THATS NICE ! YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR ME I THOUGHT I WAS YO.."

"I DONT HAVE FOREVER AS IN DAYS TAMMY! IM DYING!"

"OH THAT'S REALLLL FUN..WHAT!" Lin slid down next to Tammy "Yes Tammy cancer ..i have cancer" Tammy didn't say anything she just looked at her friend as tears rolled down her cheek"

"Lin when did you.."

"A month ago .. i wasn't going to tell you , i " Lin began to cry " I thought that if we weren't friends anymore it would make it easier when .. when i left" Lin attacked Tammy with a hug the two girls had a perfect moment.

"Leave ...Lin they cant fix it ?"

"Tammy its not like a cut , im dying" Tammy stood up and held her hand out

" Well , i guess will have to make the best of the time you got" Lin took Tammy's hand and they continued to cry as they headed to class.

Even when best-friends fight there's always a reason why , and it tends to be that they care . even though Lins dying Tammy knows that she will always be her best-friend and that they only have the time there given.


	5. Chapter 5

Logan sat against the bathroom wall. He thought about last night , Joyce had invited him out for dinner supposedly with the family . but when Logan had showed up it was just the two of them , the restaurant was in the hotel de lavein and Joyce had a room . At first Logan was a little scared after all he really cared for Joyce. Earlier that week Joyce had mentioned getting birth control so Logan wasn't all that concerned about finding a condom . After everything had gone so well in Logan's mind , how could Joyce be pregnant.

"MR. folton? may i talk to you" Logan knocked on the concilers door

"Logan? hey bud , sure whats up ?" Mr. Folton closed the door behind Logan and sat at his desk well Logan thought depley about something

"what would you do if your girlfrien... i mean wife , was pregnant " Mr. Folton looked up and laughed

"Well if my wife was pregnent id be rather happy, but Logan is this about Joyce?" Logan closed his eyes and spoke slowly

"Mr. Folton i don't understand , im not ready for this AND SHE LIED TO ME! I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SHE EXPECT ME TO .."

"LOGAN! do you love her?" Logan got quiet he didn't even hesitate

"Of course i do , id do anything for Joyce" with that Logan relized what he had said and stood up

"I know im not suppose to be supportive of teenage pregencys Logan , but Joyce and you can make it through it , if your there"

"THANKS MR. FOLTON!" Logan went running out of the room . he sped down the hallway and across to the science building"

"Tammy! wheres Joyce?" Logan yelled well running past Tammy and Lin " YOU KNOW WHAT NEVERMIND ILL FIND HER MYSELF" Logan continued to yell well running down the hall.

Once logan made it to classroom 24B he saw Joyce . she was cleaning her locker ; Logan laughed at the fact that she cleaned it every day for no reason. he walked up to joyce and wrapped his arm around her , kissed he cheek and said "Lilly... If its a girl i want to name her lilly" Joyce laughed and the two walked down the hall hand in hand

* * *

*zinnnng CRACK!* the bell in the hallway gave a loud noise and stopped. everyone took there seat.

"I knew it would break sooner or later" ms. Cartwrite told the class with a luagh.

Tora and Zofeya took theres seats at the back table. they quickly took out paper and started to write back and forth. For passing notes the girls were still talking.

Tora whisperd "I told rafe that my right boob was smaller then my left" The two girls laughed

"what he say" Zofeya was practiccly falling off her chair only Tora would tell her boyfriend these things.

"nothiiing " Tora made an innocent face and laughed. Ms. Cartwrite looked up at the girls and gave them a look to be quiet.  
whispering Tora said "What about Jet , zofeya"

"I told you tora no" Zofeya sat up straight and listened to the Ms. Cartwrite talk about romeo and juilet

"Your so dumb he doesnt like allora im telling you" Tora threw a pencil at Zofeya in hopes she would turn back around.

"Jets busy , hes got better things to think about" Zofeya slid down and took out her phone "I dont get you sometimes" Tora laughed and continued to write the note. The two girls passed notes back and forth for the rest of the class. *ZINN CRACK* "WHEN WILL IT JUST DIE !" Ms. Cartwrite laughed and dissmised the class.

Tora and Zofeya didnt alway agree but they were always going to be friends. The two girls walked into the hallway. Joyce and Logan were talking about the baby well sitting on the heater. Ona was cleaning her locker out completley. Peter was down the hall talking to Amanda who was happy she got her way. Tammy and Lin were sitting by the lockers planning the whole week out . everyone was waiting to get out of school. You could here another couple arguing , the rude sounds of the couple making out, tears from the broken up couples and ect. Ona stormed down the hallway where amanda stopped her.

"i told you he would make the right choice" Ona shook her hand off and continued to walk.

"Ona is that all peters stuff?" Tora and Zofeya helped pick up some of the books that fell out of the box when she shook Amanda loose.

"NO" Ona tried to hurry up to get out

"well.." Zofeya tried to help but there wasnt much to do.

"Im moving with my dad" Ona said as he stood up and walked out the door.

Zofeya turned out to watch her leave and then back to Tora the girls looked at eachother and whispered "Stay clear of Hallway wars"


End file.
